


It Gets Worse

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Set after 10x3. JJ comforts Kate about missing her sister.





	

JJ saw Kate sitting by herself on the jet. She knew the case had been hard on Kate and had reminded her of 911. JJ grabbed her coffee and went to where Kate was. “Can I sit here?” JJ asked while pointing to the sit across from Kate.

Without looking at JJ Kate answered, “Sure.” JJ sat down and tried to think of what to say. She knew what not to say. She knew not to say “I'm sorry” or pretend to have known her sister. Before JJ could say anything Kate started talking, “It was along time ago. I don't need your sympathy. I'm not the only person who lost someone that day. I'm not the first person to have a dead big sister.” 

JJ felt her hand go to her necklace. She started playing with it. “I know that.”

“I don't want to be known as the person who lost their sister.” Kate told her. “I just want to be home. Losing Liz was the worse thing that ever happened to me.” 

“I know that feeling. I lost my big sister too.” JJ finally confessed. 

Kate face instantly melted from into a look of sadnesses. “How?” 

“She,” JJ took a quick pause then started over, “She killed herself.” Kate just stared at her. “Her name was Rosalind and she was seventeen.”

“JJ, how old were you?” Kate asked. 

“I was eleven.” JJ answered.

“You were practically a baby.” Kate says. “I feel like I got time unfairly taken away with my sister. I can only imagine how you must feel.”

“I feel like I missed out on a lot because she wasn’t around. I could have used her on my first day of high school. I wish she could’ve meet Will and Henry. I wish she could’ve been at my wedding. There are so many things I wish Rosaline would have been there for, but she wasn’t.” JJ felt a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it away. “It of course gets easier, but it gets harder too. When I was pregnant with Henry, I remember Will and I had a whole talk about how we would explain suicide to our baby. That wasn’t fun.”

“I can’t image.”

“I can’t image having to raise my niece after her the death of her parents. You’re strong Kate.” JJ told her friend.

“I don’t feel very strong today.” Kate confessed.

JJ quickly reassured her, “That’s okay. Everyone deserves not to be okay sometimes.”

“Thanks, JJ.”

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“You told the truth. Everyone says it gets better, but that’s only half of the truth. No one says the other half. It does get worse too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to read my other stories, leave comments, and give kudos! Also, leave recommendations for stories I should read.


End file.
